Prison Cell
by soulholders
Summary: In a single day Ichigo's life had been changed forever. Being the 6th Espada's mate isn't exactly as fun as what us fangirls think it would be. Ichi/Grimm yaoi Another form of hybrid!


Hello again! I have another hybrid! This idea came to me a little bit after Scars did, but it's not a sequel. If anything, it's a prequel, and you might understand why later when I turn this into a full length. Yes, I am planning to write one, and this fits into it, but it refused to fully leave drabble form so I can't put --so if you're thinking that the first two paragraphs look like a summary, that's because they _are _one. I wanted to put this drabble out there just in case I decide not to write the story.

Rated: M for language and questionable themes

Disclaimer: Well, seeing as how I don't understand Japanese unless there are subtitles, I don't think I own Bleach.

* * *

Freedom was always something Ichigo took for granted. But that was before the day Grimmjow showed up—for once not looking for a fight, but for a mate. Someone he could have complete control over with no danger of betrayal or desertion. His hollow instincts led him to Ichigo, and after seeing him Grimmjow was no longer in control of himself. The result was _not_ pretty.

After struggling so hard to be his own person, Ichigo was now at the beck and call of the one he hated most. With a single command, Grimmjow could make Ichigo _kill himself_—if he used the right tone. Ichigo was no longer his own property. Ichigo was no longer in complete control of his actions. Ichigo was no longer _free._

Sometimes he wondered why he stayed this way

Wait, sometimes? Every moment he wished the nightmare would end

That his enemy would get up

And say this was all a jest

"We're not really stuck like this

It's just temporary

You believed me

When I said we were mated for eternity? Ha!"

If only that were the case

There was no point in hoping

Ichigo was imprisoned

Though he appeared on the outside to be free

It was always such a hassle when Grimmjow couldn't be bothered to get all the way off of him before he fell asleep. Not only was the Espada heavier than shit, he also acted as an impromptu heater while he slept. Though that would be appreciated during the winter, it was very hard to stay asleep with such a heater during the summer.

He sighed as he untangled himself

Gently, making sure not to wake his

Insatiable mate

Ichigo gently scooted out from under the older man, letting him slide onto the mattress. Ichigo put his feet on the floor, but before he could get up he was halted by Grimmjow's hand, which suddenly had a good grip on his wrist.

Immediately Ichigo froze, expecting a harsh word or a tug, but nothing happened. Warily he turned his head—to find a snoozing Grimm nuzzling his head into Ichigo's back and...was that a purring noise? If only he were so agreeable during the day. Ichigo stared for a second before slipping out of the unconscious grip. It seemed that even in his sleep Grimmjow claimed Ichigo as his.

Who knew how long he would be stuck in bed

Once that beast woke from its slumber?

He needed a goddamn break

Was that too much to ask?

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get up. Ichigo's legs wobbled as the pain in his lower spine made itself known. That was something he would never get used to—how hard Grimmjow was with him.

Every time—though not as horrible and scarring as the first time—was harsh. Grimmjow always felt the need to fully sheath himself every time, regardless of how fast or hard he was taking it. Of course, there _are_ only two speeds for Grimmjow, and neither of them is equal to 'soft and gentle'. God, after dealing with that for hours, a breather would be very satisfying.

Of course it _was_ too much to ask

He only made it to the window before Grimmjow stirred from the covers

"Ichi, get back here."

Ichigo continued to look at the open window with longing

Right at that moment he had two options

1) He could go back to bed like a good boy

And possibly have to deal with more of Grimmjow's 'boredom'. Ha! Thank you but no thank you, he'd have to pass on that one. Though, it would be a good idea to just do as Grimmjow says...

2) He could jump out the window (in nothing but his underwear)

And hope to God Grimmjow doesn't catch him

Otherwise he won't be able to walk for a week

Though this was tempting, it would hurt like a bitch either way, since running would _not_ be fun in his current condition, so this wasn't such a great option either. In the case that he _did _escape, where the hell would he go anyway?

"Ichigo, get your ass in bed

_Now."_

Oh, right, there was a third option. Goddamnit! This was not Ichigo's night. Not that he'd had _any_ since this whole thing started.

3) He could stand there like an idiot

Until Grimmjow used his command voice and then

He wouldn't have a fucking choice

It was never good when Grimmjow used the command voice, it meant he was irritated, and when he was irritated...it wasn't fun.

Grimmjow's command overrode any of Ichigo's wants

Or needs

As it took over his nerves and muscles

And pulled him back to Grimmjow

"Grimmjow you bastard! I asked you not to use that anymore!" Ichigo growled as he got back under the covers.

"Yeah, but you know what, _Ichi?_" He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's shoulders and shoved him so his head hit the pillows. "You don't listen—" Ichigo made a move to get back up so Grimmjow straddled his stomach and put all his weight on the teen. "—when I give you a _regular _command."

Ichigo struggled to breathe with the added weight. "Maybe...if you...uhhu! Didn't try to...control me...so much...I would...listen to you!"

"Ha! I'm _sure_ you would bow down to me all on your own if I just _left you alone_." He paused to take in the sight of the boy beneath him, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. "Come on, Ichigo, don't be such a pussy." Sighing, he grabbed a couple handfuls of the famous orange hair and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position—at the same time redistributing his weight onto the Shinigami's legs.

Ichigo gasped as his hair almost got pulled out of his head—giving him much needed oxygen. "Uhhgh—FUCK!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Good idea." He pinned Ichigo's torso to the wall and brought his attention to the side of Ichigo's neck, making sure to graze the mark that claimed the teen as his own. This instantly relaxed the teen without his permission, giving Grimmjow more access.

"That was a cheap shot, Grimm."

Grimmjow didn't even pause in his ministrations. "Hmm. I don't care. I don't _have to_ care about you, or what you want, because, Ichigo," he leaned up to whisper in Ichigo's ear, "_I'm _not the one that _belongs_ to _you._"

If only this partnership was equal

Then it really would be a partnership

Not a prison

Why bother hoping?

Freedom would never come

This was eternal

* * *

And that's it! No, Grimmjow is not a vampire. And I am not emo--I don't think.

Ichigo's not very happy with me though

Please review!!!!


End file.
